Me,Minami,and Our Vacation
by MinaYoshiifan23
Summary: When Akihisa and Minami take off on their month-long vacation to Kyoto for the break the two run into so many problems. Including random appearances,money issues, and relationship struggles. Just how will our duo fare against the trails awaiting them in this exciting new adventure? Who makes these random appearances? Well, you might wanna read to find out. R&R Paring!AkihisaXMinami


Hello everyone what's up guys this just so happens to be my first fan fiction of Baka and Test so I hope you like it I mean actually enjoy it and that you'll be so kind as to review my story as feedback is always nice. Just make sure your not a jerk about it otherwise Shouko will have words for you.

Shouko:*pulls out a taser* No jerks allowed.

See? Shouko has my back so I would heed her warning. Anyway, let's get right into the news! I mean right into the story!

* * *

 _ **Akihisa Yoshii**_

Fumizuki Academy a school in which students are encouraged to do their best to win wars call Summoner Test Wars or "ST Wars" for short. Depending on how well you do in school you get placed into a class determining your rank in the school. Class A as the highest and Class F as the lowest. Each classroom is equipped with different equipment depending on class level.

"Hey darn it watch where you throw that thing!" A loud yell could be heard throughout the walls of our main class setting. Class F. My class. My name is Akihisa Yoshii of class 2-F. I'm what's know as a punishment bearer/probationary student. Basically, it means the dumbest of the dumb. A title which was graciously handed to me by our homeroom teacher Tetsujin-San. Well, I guess I should get on with this.

"Shoot looks like I missed." A remark expected from the girl sitting only a table away from me. Her name was Minami Shimada. A friend I made the first year in class 1-D. It's been a habit of her to physically abuse me whenever I say something to offend you. Though it's not my fault she has a flat chest or that she has almost no feminine charms what so ever. Okay, maybe that's a lie I really kinda like Minami to be honest. And before you ask no I'm not a masochist I just think there's something about her tomboyish nature that's really cute.

"Yes, Yoshii-kun it's not very nice to make fun of Shimada's figure." Came the consent of Mizuki Himeji. A friend of mine from elementary school. I've had a crush on her since then but never acted on it. She even still wears the hairpin I gave her from back then. She's smart and kind to everyone but if you throw her off the deep end she becomes another Minami which is very unfortunate for me since I happen to mistakenly do that all the time. However, Minami is just a little scarier.

"Argghh!" I yell out in pain as Minami proceeds to smash my head into the ground all while holding me in a German Suplex.

"Closer, closer..."I felt my senses react as a perverted aura began to grow nearer. Of course, it was Kouta Tsuchiya, better known as Voyeur or Muttsulini, who of course was again attempting to take a picture of the "scenery" under Minami. Keyword " _ **attempted**_ ". You see Muttsulini here is very anemic. Even the slightest exposure of skin near a female's nether regions was enough to cause him to bleed to death. Thank god he kept that bag of blood used for transfusions on him. He also takes sexually provoking pictures of the girls at school and sells them among those who want. _**I**_ Just so happened to be his number one customer.

A sudden breeze swept through the room as Minami continued to break my spine not listening to my protests of pure, unadulterated agony. Muttsulini positioned himself perfectly ready to take advantage of this opportunity. But, as usual whenever he sees her skirt is up and he's so close to snapping the picture. "Uwah!" His noise sputtered blood everywhere. "Muttsulini!" I screamed heartbrokenly. I shook him ignoring the pain of my spine that was no longer being twisted and bent. "Stay with us Muttsulini!" A voice called out as they approached us. It was the most beautiful in all of Class F. Hideyoshi Kinoshita. She claims to be a guy but that can't be right can it?

"I'm sorry. Maybe...We'll meet again in another life." Muttsulini mutters loud enough to hear with a weak smile. "Muttsulini!" I scream at the top of my voice.

At this very moment Class F-Rep, Yuuji Sakamoto my best friend and worst enemy entered the classroom. "Oh hey, what's up Yuuji? Your pretty late today." I inquired. "Yeah. Well, I had some "troubles" this morning on the way to school.

"Like what?"

"Like Shouko."

"Understood."

For those who don't get it Shouko is Yuuji's childhood friend and personal stalker/self-proclaimed wife. She likes to taser him a lot. I'm surprised he's still alive. "So what do you guys plan on doing for the break?" I asked to try to start a conversation. "I'm glad you asked Aki!" said a smiling Minami. I turn around to face her. "Oh yeah, why is that?" I asked curiously as to what she could be planning. "Well I-I wanted to know if you...if you..."Minami shyly trailed. "If I?" I asked snapping her back to reality. "I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO TO KYOTO WITH ME!?" Minami asked in a panicked matter. Everyone even Yuuji seemed startled as to what she just told me. "You know if I didn't know any better it sounded like you just asked me to go on the month-long break with you." I laughed. That had to be the wrong thing to say as Minami was now holding in a complex hold, somehow bending my spine and arm at the same time. "Ahhhhh! Minami cut it out my arm doesn't bend that way and my spine is at its limits!" I screamed in pure agony. She finally let me go and just stomped out of the room angrily. Everyone just stared at me before shaking their heads in disappointment.

"What? What'd I do?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You idiot." Yuuji just stated bluntly.

"Akihisa-kun your so dense." Himeji-san insulted.

"You done did it now," Muttsulini commented.

"Yoshii-san your not very bright," Hideyoshi stated.

"What did I do wrong!? Tell me!" I pleaded.

I was dumbfounded but even an idiot like me would realize it eventually. The question was,"What do I do about it at this point?" Minami had already escaped from the room. Tears drenching her face. I instantly recognized my mistake and ran after Minami. I didn't really realize what I was doing but I just knew that somehow I had to make this up to Minami. I had to apologize or something. I mean how was I supposed to know that this meant so much to her. I could only sigh as I ran through the hall feeling like an idiot. I honestly never meant to hurt her but I did anyway. I hurt Minami. The girl who had asked me to spend a whole month with her. The girl who constantly abuses me. The girl who's chest is abnormally flat. The girl who could sometimes be charming and sweet. The girl who stole my first kiss. The girl who stole...my heart

* * *

 _ **Minami Shimada**_

I ran. I don't know why I ran. But I ran. It was a sad sight really. I mean I ran out in tears and all I could hear behind me were the remarks of my friends and the confused love of my life. I ran. I ran until I thought I was alone. I had ended up smack dab in the center of the roof. I slid down the wall and sighed as I thought about how to confront him after the scene I just made. Thankfully though I didn't need to approach him because he was already here. He...came looking for me. A small smile crept up onto my face as I thought about how he came running to find me. "Minami!" He called out looking around frantically.

I stood up and turned the corner of the wall to reveal myself. I could feel the tears beginning to dry up as I gave him a small smile. "Aki. I'm over here."I called to him softly. My voice called out to him lovingly. I didn't really care at this point how I had sounded. I was just glad he came. "Minami I-" I cut him off with my finger as a small blush snuck up to his cheeks as he just stood there slightly confused as to what was happening. "You don't need to apologize I've already forgiven you." I removed my finger as I blushed a little and looked deep into his sparkling brown eyes. Those dazzling orbs always seemed to make me drift away into a far away dreamland. "So umm about that request you made. I think I can go with you. I'd like to spend my break with you." He smiled at me brightly. I couldn't help but smile at him and hug him in the spur of the moment. It was a moment I wouldn't mind lasting a little longer. It was definitely something I wanted to cherish.

* * *

 _ **Storyboard Room**_

"Wow, this chapter was really sweet for being a prologue."Minami smiled at the author as he just smiled back proudly.

"Yeah expect even more super romantic moments and things like that," Author-san stated smugly.

"Don't forget to add the humor in the middle of all this madness!" Akihisa added.

"Of course! This is a Baka and Test fanfic after all!" Author-san chimed.

"Don't forget about all of our panty shots. I'm always here for angle advice." Muttsulini gave the author a thumbs up.

"Alright, I'll look forward to that advice!" Author-san gave a thumbs up in return.

Everyone gathered in a large circle and put their hands in. "Let's work together to make this story a great one!" Author-san cheered.

"Yeah!" The cast cheered in high spirits.


End file.
